Blue Rescue
by fatalxbeautee
Summary: After a heated fight between Ed and Winry, unexpected visitors come to the Rockbell home... VERY unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

_Inu's AN: Hey, it's Inu-KagomeFan, the owner of this account. I wrote this story with my friend silverfox; this is our first story… period. Not our first story together, just our first story. She wrote the dialogue (which she did an EXCELLENT job of), and I transferred it to this form… maybe its called paragraph form… I tend to forget. Anyway, I hope you review, flames are accepted._

_Silverfox's AN: We made it up out of boredom and slight sugar-highness._

The FullMetal Alchemist's watch was a grand piece of art, with a carving of the military dog, made of sterling silver, where light glistened off its smooth surface. It was what proved that he was a State Alchemist.

Now if only he could find it…

The Rockbells' home was a mess. Papers were scattered all over the floor of most of the rooms in the house, random drawers were open, and pots and pans were wherever there was space in the kitchen (not including the cabinets).

The person who had caused this mess was in for it when Pinako and Winry found out.

Who was the cause of this mess, you may ask?

It was none other than the Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist himself.

The room he was currently causing chaos to was his own. The bed sheets were on the floor, as were several clothes.

Ed was ransacking his dresser when his brother, Alfonse Elric, entered the almost destroyed room.

"Brother, what are you doing?"

Ed grunted in frustration, "My watch is missing! Have you seen it?"

"No, I haven't."

"Damn it! Winry probably took it!"

"You shouldn't assume like that, it could be anywhere," Al responded with his soft voice.

Ed started pacing as he continued the conversation with his brother, "No, I'm sure of it. She took it, and I'm gonna find it," he paused. "Where is Winry anyway?"

"I think she went out but--," he was interrupted by Ed as he dashed out into the hall.

"Wait, where are you going?" Al said as he ran after his brother.

He found him standing in front of another door, not far from his brother's room. Al gasped when he realized whose door it was. "B-but, Brother, we're not allowed in there, it's filled with girl stuff a-," he was once again interrupted.

"And my watch."

"If Winry catches us-"

"Exactly, **if**, she catches us, which she won't because you'll be looking out for her," he interrupted **again**, for at least the third time that day.

Al looked at his brother helplessly. "But I don't want to be lookout! W-what if she comes? What do I do?"

"Uhh… I don't know… whistle or something…," Ed said as he picked the lock. After he heard a satisfying click, he pushed the door open and rushed in.

He stood in the middle of the room, trying to decide where to look first.

"Hmm… those drawers look like a good place…," he said while he walked over to a set of drawers on the left side of the room.

He opened the top drawer and let out a scream. Inside were all of Winry's undergarments… lacey undergarments. "EWW! GROSS!"

Seconds after he backed away, he came back, finding it to be the perfect place for her to hide his watch (A/N: Haha, yeah right).

He began digging through the drawer, shoving the things that weren't his watch aside. Eventually, the drawer was down to its last piece of clothing.

"C'mon, it has to be here somewhere!"

He grabbed the said piece of clothing -or in other words, the black lacey bra- in his hand and removed it to make sure it wasn't under there (A/N: Again, haha, yeah right). "I was so sure it was in there…"

"EDWARD ELRIC!" An extremely loud voice came from the door.

Ed turned around to see the owner of that room, Winry Rockbell, in the doorway of her now sty of a room.

"AH! AL! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKOUT!"

In the most sorry, pathetic voice he could muster, he said, "But, Brother, I don't know how to whistle."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY--," she froze; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Standing in the middle of her room was Edward Elric, holding her bra in his hand. Edward, freaking Elric, was holding **her** bra in **his** hand. He was holding her bra in his hand! _Why that little shrimp… _

The fierce glare that she was holding before had turned fiercer, if possible, and her left eye started twitching.

Ed looked at her fixed glare and looked down at his hand… the hand that was holding her bra. The eerie silence ended when Ed let out a scream, realization suddenly dawned on him. He was still holding Winry's bra.

"AH!" he threw the bra elsewhere in the room. He didn't care where it landed, as long as it was away from his hand.

"It's not what it looks like! Besides, you took my--"

"YOU PIG!" she grabbed her wrench out of her pocket and aimed for his head.

WHAM!

…Score!

Winry hit him square in the forehead, and then literally dragged him out of her room.

"And don't you ever come in here again!"

He stood up, once again conscience. "Like I'd want to! And I want my watch back!"

Without opening her door Winry yelled, "I don't have your stupid watch!"

He let out a frustrated scream and stormed off to the living room, Al following after him.

"You shouldn't be so mad Brother, after all, you did go in there without permission," Al said gently, making sure to stay a few feet from his brother… he had an awfully bad temper.

Ed scoffed at what his younger brother said. "I don't need permission to take back what's mine," he plopped onto the couch, only for pain to come to his behind. He jumped up with an ouch and removed the sofa cushion he was sitting on top of to find his beloved watch. "Ha! Well, what do ya' know?"

"See, I told it could have been anywhere. You should go and tell Winry you're sorry for going into her room."

Ed contemplated this. It was as much her fault as it was his! I mean, she had this strange obsession with his watch, and even had the nerve to try and take it apart once, just to see how it worked! Because of that, she had found out something that he hadn't even told Al. It was something very personal that she should have never found out about, and wouldn't have if she wasn't a machine freak. If she wasn't so nosy, he would have never assumed.

But then again, he did just barge in. He could have just asked her… but she could have lied! But did he really have to go through her underwear drawer? He was doing the same thing that she did to him that time, going through her personal things without asking. He mentally sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I should," he stood and trudged down the hallway to Winry's room. He wasn't in a hurry, he wasn't wasting anybody's time but is own.

When he reached what he considered the room where all his nightmares lay, he knocked softly.

"Winry?"

"What do you want Ed?" she said, straining to sound calm.

"C'mon, don't tell me you're still mad?"

"Of course I'm still mad!"

"What did I do?" he knew the answer to that already but what else was he gonna say?

"You went through all my stuff! That's a very bad Ed! Bad Ed! Bad."

"WHA—BAD ED? WHAT AM I NOW, A DOG? Look, I just came to sa--"

"Just go away Ed," she would have yelled it, but her throat was sore from all the yelling she done that day… the loud yelling. She rubbed her throat as she though about it.

"FINE! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that I found my watch! GEEZ!" he angrily left to the living room where his brother waited for him. _Stupid girl…_

He lied down on the couch; apparently his brother heard the whole thing.

"Well, it could've been worse…"

He sighed, "Whatever you say, Al."

Al sighed; his brother could be so stubborn…

He rolled over as he heard the clanking of his brother's hollow suit of armor fading away. Trying to situate himself into a comfortable position, he moved the sofa cushion to find a bag of potato chips.

"Hmm… I wonder what else is in this couch…"

He turned over a few more cushions and found some change.

_I wonder if these chips are still good…_ he mentally sighed (he'd been doing that a lot lately) and pocketed the changed. He decided to take a chance and took a bite.

_Hmm… not bad. _He ate a few more and decided he was exhausted from the argument. In only minutes he was fast asleep.

"Brother! Brother! Wake up!"

"Wha-what?" he yawned, "What's wrong Al?"

"It's Winry! She's gone!"

"Good," he said, voice still drowsy from sleep, "I don't care."

_Hmm… I almost forgot the disclaimer… well, here ya go._

_inu: Disclaimer_

_inu?_

_inu: lol_

_silverfox: thats why im obsessed with making my work perfect_

_silverfox: well_

_silverfox: our_

_inu: lol_

_silverfox: but still_

_silverfox: what do you mean 'disclaimer'?_

_inu: you kno... the disclaimer_

_inu: when author's claim they own nothing_

_silverfox: . _

_silverfox: but_

_silverfox: sigh_

_silverfox: i dunno_

_inu: ok..._

_inu: well should the disclaimer be funny or serious_

_inu?_

_inu: hmm_

_silverfox : hmmm_

_silverfox : i think funny_

_inu: ok_

_silverfox : _

_inu: help me make up one_

_silverfox : what_

_inu: how do we claim that we own nothing?_

_silverfox : an author's note?_

_silverfox : oh_

_silverfox : hmm_

_inu: a disclaimer_

_silverfox: we stole it_

_silverfox : plain and simple_

_inu: hey, i got an i idea!_

_silverfox : WE STOLE IT_

_inu: lol_

_inu: lol_

_silverfox : what_

_inu: we could use our conversation_

_inu: lol_

_silverfox : really_

_inu: yes_

_silverfox : simple_

_silverfox : yet effective_

_inu: lol_

_silverfox : i like it_

_inu: ok_

_inu: we own nothing_

_inu: say it_

_silverfox : it's gonna be long then_

_silverfox : WE OWN NOTHING!_

_silverfox : GOT THAT!_

_silverfox : WE STEAL!_

…_That was our conversation on what to make the disclaimer… yes, I know, we are idiots._

…_Psycho idiots…_

_Anyway, this story will have a very surprising, hilarious twist…:D_

_I would like to thank my friends… (they have accounts here) Starlorn, inuyasha-kagomefan305 (I think, I can't find out right now, and I really want to post this so… yeah…), and Passionwriter (who is going to have a good Danny Phantom fic out)._

_I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!_

_Oh and we might update next week, or later, unfortunately, we have a life._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: inu: You guys, you have no idea how sorry I am. Ugh, it's just that I'm not the type long fic writer, I'm more of a one-shot person. I honestly don't have the patience for this kind of stuff. But I do enjoy transforming the script into a story. I PROMISE that I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter done in two weeks. It isn't silverfox's fault at all. She already has the third chapter done! Don't forget to review._

_A/N: silverfox: Yeah, don't throw the pitchforks at me, **I** did my part of the job. Peace! And review._

* * *

Previously, on Blue Rescue:

"Brother! Brother! Wake up!"

"Wha-what?" he yawned, "What's wrong Al?"

"It's Winry! She's gone!"

"Good," he said, voice still drowsy from sleep, "I don't care."

Presently on Blue Rescue:

"You know you don't mean that!" Al said, rather upset that his brother would say that.

"How would you know?" now he just wanted an argument.

"Because you're her friend. Friendship is very important brother. Imagine we had to find the Philosopher's Stone all on our own without…"

Ed had stopped listening and was instead looking at his nails.

…Hmm, they were getting rather long; he'd have to cut them soon. And boy were they dirty, yuck! Time to clean them. Well, all this thought about cleaning his nails was getting him rather hungry. He was about to reach for the bag of potato chips under the pillow when he saw Al looking at him expectedly.

"Uh… you're right Al… what you said about… um… that… was true… I'll go find Winry now," he said hoping it was what Al wanted to hear.

"Good, I'm glad that little lecture got through to you!"

"…Uh, yeah… of course it did Al!"

Ed stood and was walking towards the stairs when he was stopped by Al's loud gasp.

"What?" he asked alarmed.

Instead of answering, Al stared and then started circling him. Needless to say, Ed was getting rather irritated.

"What?"

"Well, I don't know if I'm wrong, but it looks like you've gotten a bit taller, Brother…"

"Really?" Ed exclaimed, giving his younger brother a goofy grin. He walked over to the left side of Al's shiny armor and looked for a small black mark that was dented in. Standing next to it, he set his spinal cord into a straight line and looked directly forward. As Al had mentioned, he had indeed gotten taller, by at least four inches.

Ed flashed Al another goofy grin and strutted around the room, apparently showing off his height.

"See Al, exactly what I told them all, I just needed a bit of sleep!"

Ed continued with his model-like walk and until he remembered the situation at hand.

"About Winry, when was the last time you saw her?"

"At least an hour ago," Al replied, his mind also having wandered with the discovery of Ed being about four inches taller.

Just make sure Winry wasn't in her room and really had gone missing, they walked up the stairs to her room. They knocked a few times and gave up when she didn't answer; they took a chance and turned the door knob. It was unlocked and swung open with a creak.

The room was a bigger mess than Ed remembered leaving it. The chair from Winry's desk was on the floor, upside down. There were clothes and hangers everywhere and the closet door was almost off its hinges, its contents scattered on the floor. There was dirt, and grass, and even a few mushrooms strewn across the floor of the room. Upon further inspection, he found no undergarments thrown anywhere in the room, which meant that Winry had picked them up and put them away.

Ed was also VERY glad to say that this wasn't the mess he had made.

After getting over his extreme shock he stood silently for another moment.

"…Looks like there's been a struggle," Ed said aloud.

Al blinked, or erm, would have if a metal suit of armor could, "…Yup…"

He walked further into the room, a blue mushroom near the window. Needless to say, blue mushrooms weren't seen in a room very often. Of course, neither was dirt, grass, or the regular kind, but _this _one was**_ blue._ **So, Ed being Ed just having woke up from a very nice nap and wanting to get this over with so he could clean his damn nails (there went the hunger again), made a very strange exclamation as he held the mushroom up in the air.

"A CLUE!"

Yes, blue mushrooms are a very rare sight indeed, but you'd think that the room being rampaged would be a clue in itself. But apparently the mushroom being blue was.

Poor Alphonse. _I don't think him growing all of a sudden was very good for him…_

With a look of determination on his face he yelled, "I'm going to rescue Winry!" and jumped out the two story window. It wasn't that high now that he was like five inches taller.

THUMP!

Of course, him being taller didn't stop him form falling on his cushiony ass. And boy did it hurt!

He stood up holding his sore bottom and walked in the direction of the only forest in Resembool, which happened to be a small one (A/N: inu: like ED!), and coincidentally near the Rockbell house.

He continued limping away, not really paying attention to where he was going. In his eyes, it all happened in slow-motion.

The poor, small ladybug was walking merrily down her usual path when Ed decided to take a step.

Did he squish it with his heavy boot?

Ironically, no.

WHAT happened, you ask?

Even more ironically, he tripped on it.

He was falling… falling… falling…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He landed hard and hit his head on a ladder.

With a bucket of blue paint.

That fell.

On him.

And soaked him.

And stuck to him.

AND his hair.

"Grrrrr…" he was not happy, to say the least.

Glaring at nothing in particular he stood and looked down at himself. He was covered in this stuff! He was a nice, pure blue from head to toe.

"…She better buy me a new jacket when this is over…" he muttered to himself as he continued his so far, painful journey into the woods.

* * *

_**.:TBC:.**_

_Hmm… I almost forgot the disclaimer… well, here ya go._

_inu: Disclaimer_

_inu?_

_inu: lol_

_silverfox: thats why im obsessed with making my work perfect_

_silverfox: well_

_silverfox: our_

_inu: lol_

_silverfox: but still_

_silverfox: what do you mean 'disclaimer'?_

_inu: you kno... the disclaimer_

_inu: when author's claim they own nothing_

_silverfox: . _

_silverfox: but_

_silverfox: sigh_

_silverfox: i dunno_

_inu: ok..._

_inu: well should the disclaimer be funny or serious_

_inu?_

_inu: hmm_

_silverfox : hmmm_

_silverfox : i think funny_

_inu: ok_

_silverfox : _

_inu: help me make up one_

_silverfox : what_

_inu: how do we claim that we own nothing?_

_silverfox : an author's note?_

_silverfox : oh_

_silverfox : hmm_

_inu: a disclaimer_

_silverfox: we stole it_

_silverfox : plain and simple_

_inu: hey, i got an i idea!_

_silverfox : WE STOLE IT_

_inu: lol_

_inu: lol_

_silverfox : what_

_inu: we could use our conversation_

_inu: lol_

_silverfox : really_

_inu: yes_

_silverfox : simple_

_silverfox : yet effective_

_inu: lol_

_silverfox : i like it_

_inu: ok_

_inu: we own nothing_

_inu: say it_

_silverfox : it's gonna be long then_

_silverfox : WE OWN NOTHING!_

_silverfox : GOT THAT!_

_silverfox : WE STEAL!_

…_That was our conversation on what to make the disclaimer… yes, I know, we are idiots._

…_Psycho idiots…_

_Anyway, this story will have a very surprising, hilarious twist…:D_

_I would like to thank my friends… (they have accounts here) Starlorn, inuyashakagomefan305 (I think, I can't find out right now, and I really want to post this so… yeah…), and Passionwriter (who is going to have a good Danny Phantom fic out)._


End file.
